


Raunchy Rickety River Raft Ride

by Saku801



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anime Revolution, Anime Revolution 2012, M/M, Yaoi, Yaoi panel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:25:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku801/pseuds/Saku801
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yaoi panel from Anime Revolution 2012 finally makes its debut on the internet! Follow Morimura Sakuya and Matther Strider as they fall from the sky and onto a raft and travel down river on the best damn rafting trip in the history of dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raunchy Rickety River Raft Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I did not come up with this idea. It was an audience fueled panel that I merely wrote the final story for. I hope you enjoy this craziness!

Characters:

Seme: Mathew Strider- blond hair

Uke: Morimura Sakuya- green hair

 

Strider flew along in his red helicopter over a beautiful river, when suddenly he spotted a blue helicopter headed his way. He panicked and tried to steer away but it was too late! The blades of the choppers met and the machines collided in mid-air. They were sent spiraling down into the water below, pieces of the helicopters falling into the water beneath. Somehow the occupants fell into the water safely, parts of one of the choppers cradling them like a raft.

Sakuya looked up at the other male, from which he had fallen from the sky with. His eyes were fixated on the others hot body. His face turned red in embarrassment of his admiration for the muscles of the other. Not thinking, he leaned back and fell into the water.

Strider’s only thought was to rip off his shirt, like the manly man he was and save the other from certain death. Reaching out to the other male, Strider’s hand wrapped soundly around Sakuya’s dick and roughly pulled him from the water.

Sakuya’s nipples began to chafe against his wet shirt thanks to the cold water. Before Sakuya could utter a thank you to Strider, or any sort of other comment, the makeshift raft hit a rock. The only solution to the newly found hole in the raft was to take off all their clothing to fill the hole.

After they stuffed the hole with their clothes, Sakuya looked away from Strider with yet another blush on his cheeks. He knew Strider would probably see the embarrassment on his face.  Strider then got closer to the other male who seemed to be shivering. He put an arm around Sakuya in a comforting manner and whispered in his ear “I’m not a homosexual”

Sakuya smiled a little, replying with “Well neither am I. And this makes it all right.”

Then suddenly a blue haired, black eyed tuna man fell from the sky and onto the raft. Then suddenly he transformed into a penis tentacle monster with a used condom. All ready to go, he looked right at the two males.

“No! Stop!” Strider protested, standing in front of the green haired male. “I’m going to fuck you out of existence.”

And like he had said, Strider fucked the tuna man so hard he fell unconscious and disappeared into the waters below, never to be seen again. The entire time, Sakuya couldn’t keep his eyes off of Strider’s gorgeous body. Once the tuna man had sunk into the waters below, Strider turned to the other male, opening his mouth to say something when out of the forest, swinging from a vine came Jello Tarzan or JelloZan. He was made out of strawberry Jello. The seemingly harmless JelloZan offered the both of them some jello shots, made out of his aphrodisiac semen.

“…Damn it!” Sakuya uttered, finally standing up. He grimaced at the sudden development of the new addition to the raft. In anger, he grabbed the clothing which was in the hole created earlier, and tied both Strider and JelloZan to the ‘support beam’ of part of the helicopter piece they were on. Thanks to his ‘brilliant’ decision, water was now seeping on the raft and they only had 3 minutes until it went down.

Strider, not liking being tied up, freed himself from the support beam and took it with him using the brute force in his guns. Sakuya had already been eyeing the tied up JelloZan, his stomach growling a little. They both looked at each other and then back at JelloZan, a hungry look in their eyes. With their sudden hunger they ate the strawberry flavored JelloZan as quickly as they could. As soon as JelloZan had disappeared, a magical chicken leg from Groupon suddenly appeared before them. They also shared that, as JelloZan could not cure their hunger.

And as they ate that chicken leg, they mysteriously began to change into mermen. But Sakuya somehow fought off the change, and returned to his human form. Unfortunately, Strider was not so lucky. His transformation progressed so far that he turned into a piranha. Sakuya began to panic and frantically looked around the raft for something to help Strider with. He spotted nothing, so in desperation he leaned over the side of the raft and kissed the piranha man. With that kiss, Strider turned back into a human, and Sakuya fell off the raft and right onto Strider’s dick.

The sound of running water grew closer and closer. From his vantage point on top of Strider, Sakuya could see the waterfall ahead. Strider was keeping them both afloat with his arm muscles which were apparently filled with semen from JelloZan. Sakuya looked down at Strider, who was already staring at him. Sakuya nodded giving Strider the go ahead. Without a second thought Strider began to thrust into Sakuya.

Sakuya tightly held onto Striders shoulders as he was thrust into. His hips moved with the thrusts, helping them stay afloat as well. Finally they reached the waterfall, but neither of them seemed to care as they were too engrossed in the feeling they were creating together.  Before they knew it, both of them had hit their heads on the rock beneath the waterfall.

\----

Strider sat up suddenly and gasped for air. He looked around his bedroom rather confused. He looked down at his boxers and sighed heavily at the apparent mess he had made in his sleep. Heaving another deep sigh he headed for the bathroom to get ready for school.

He entered the school yard and gazed at the cherry tree in the courtyard. There stood a familiar looking male, who was seemingly engrossed in staring up at the tree in in full bloom. Strider approached the male, who he recognized from his dream last night.

He stood by Sakuya for a moment before asking “Do I know you?”

Sakuya looked from the cherry blossoms to the one who just spoke. His face somewhat surprised. They stared at each other for a moment. Sakuya then brazenly reached to Strider’s pants and pulled them down a little, looking at the package.

“Well I remember this.” The green haired male smiled suggestively.

THE END.


End file.
